


Player 2

by An1ka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An1ka/pseuds/An1ka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chara takes control and resets the timeline without warning, Frisk's soul calls out for help and this time, someone came. You. Full of kindness and determination to guide you along the way, you must stop Chara's madness and prevent the deaths of those Frisk holds close. You are the second player in this deadly game but most importantly- you are the second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Story seemed to be doing pretty well over in Quotev land so I dragged it over here. It's pretty obvious that I don't own Undertale or it's characters or you for that matter. I also can't draw sooooo none of the pictures are mine. Now that I've prevented lawsuits, on with the story.

    _She had been dormant for so long, it was easy to forget how dangerous she could be_  
  
        **"Hey kid, what'cha up to?"** Sans asked, falling back onto the sofa next to Frisk, who was blankly staring at the muted television. An advertisement was playing for some furniture- not  _terribly_  interesting. The human child gave no response, gaze fixed on the screen, and a flash of concern whisked across the skeleton's face.  
        **"Ehh now, don't go leaving me _bonely_  here pal."** he nudged her with his elbow and chuckled softly, making a poor attempt at a joke. Frisk gave a soft giggle, a good sign but not completely reassuring to Sans.  
          
        _How quickly she could take away the happy ending Frisk worked so hard for_  
  
The skeleton crossed his arms, bony fingers clicking against the mahogany table as Papyrus called from the kitchen.  
        "SANS, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE US ALL DINNER!" the taller skeleton announced, his voice filled with pride as to be expected. Sans groaned and sat up, not taking either one of his dimly lit pupils off of the kid for an instant.  
        **"Heh, come on buddy, it's chow time."** he grinned, a bead of sweat rolling off his head. The kid still hadn't moved an inch. He considered picking up Frisk and carrying her over to the kitchen seeing that she was small enough, but the moment his hand touched her shoulder, he immediately recoiled.  
        He guessed he could say he was  _chilled to the bone_..... ' _Sans no, you can laugh about it later._ ** _'_** he thought regrettably, moving back a step. A bad feeling loomed over him, and a familiar one- a distant memory he struggled to put his finger on, and when it came to him, a blue light bloomed within his eye sockets.  
        _The last time he had this feeling was a couple timelines ago when Frisk had..  
        _Sans wasn't able to act fast enough, failing to catch the child as they suddenly collapsed on the floor. The loud thud and the sharp yell of alarm that escaped his mouth attracted the attention of Papyrus, who ran into the room shouting. The shorter skeleton was too wrapped up in his concern to hear any of the panicked words coming from his brother, resting the kid back on the couch, fear and anxiety making it difficult to stay cool. Sweat cascaded down his head as he checked for a pulse. Finding a soft beat, he sighed relief a moment too soon as the child's eyes flashed open, blood red eyes meeting pitch black eye sockets. A primal growl erupted from the kid and Sans stumbled back, blue light enveloping his eyes instinctively. His nightmare was coming true all over again.  
        Rising to her feet, the child flashed him a spiteful smile, eyes full of blood lust and hatred- nothing like the Frisk that had been building snowmen with the brothers out in the middle of Snowdin just hours earlier. Too stunned to move, Sans watched in horror as that dreaded box materialized in front of her.  
  
 ** _R   E   S   E   T  ?_**  
  
        " **Frisk, what are you-"**  
  
        ** _9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999_**  
  
  
  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.  
  
.....**  
  
  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.  
  
.................**  
  
 _'You stupid fool, give up already!'_  
  
  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
  
 _'Didn't you hear me? Give up!'_  
  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
  
 _'I SAID QUIT IT! THEY'RE GOING TO DIE! ALL OF THEM! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO"_  
  
 ***The desire to save your friends fills you with DETERMINATION**  
  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 _'STOP IT!'_  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 _'NOBODY CAN SAVE YOU'_  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 _'STOP IT! STOP IT NOW FRISK'_  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 _'F   R   I   S   K '_  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
 ***You called for help but nobody came.**  
  
  
  
  
 ***You called for help...................... and somebody came**  
  
  
  
                                                                                Loading.....  
                                                               __P    l    a    y    e    r           2  
  



	2. Enter: Player 2

                                                              Is (Y/N) OK?  
  
                                                                             **YES             **NO

  
___________________________________________________________________________

        You awoke on a bed of golden flowers. Vision adjusting after a sudden drop out of nowhere, you looked up, squinting at the bright light from above. You doubted it would be possible to climb back up. Rising to your feet, you noticed a series of yellow petals, scattered among the path before you, as if something had kicked right through the flowerbed and kept going.  
  
        _Someone had been here before you.  
          
        _Pushing the thought to the far corner of your mind, you were compelled to go forward. The only light illuminating the path before you was the hole from which you fell- and even that grew dim with distance. Nevertheless, you pushed on until you reached a massive doorway. Crimson eyes fell upon the seal, etched in stone just below the arch. For reasons you could not explain, it gave you a spark of curiosity.... happiness? You could not describe the feeling.  
        Since the door was open, you ventured right on through, unsure what to expect on the other side. You certainly didn't expect a talking flower.  
        But there it was.  
        "Howdy.... I'm... Flowey.. Flowey the.... flower.." the creature attempted to maintain a friendly tone as it gave a wavering smile. You couldn't help but notice singe marks on more than one of its' petals. As you stepped out into the light that showered upon the talking plant, it's eyes narrowed.  
        "Hold on a moment... you look familiar.." it hissed, voice deadpan. Rather disturbed, you shook your head frantically. The creature registered the confusion and snapped back into a happy expression.  
        "Hee hee hee! Sorry about that, I guess we haven't met after all!" it purred. Your confusion regarding the plant did not cease, but you allowed yourself to calm down enough. After all, it was just a flower, right?  
         _ **'Stay away from him, (Y/N), do not trust him.'**_ a soft voice resonated within your mind. As shocking as it was, you did not allow your surprise to show in your expression. However, you did not ignore it's advice.   
        "Now then, seeing you're new around here, I guess it must be up to lil ol' me to show you the ropes." 'he' maintained a friendly tone, beaming at you. Suddenly, a purple heart appeared before you.   
        "See that? That's your  _soul....."_ the plant launched into a lengthy explanation. As for you, your focus was torn away by the voice once more.  
        _**'Run. Run past him now, and whatever you do, do not let those white pellets touch your soul, alright? We need you.'**_  the voice echoed.  
        ' _What pellets?'_  
        "Hey... HEY! Are you listening to me? I said, grab the friendliness pellets!" Flowey called impatiently. You had a moment of realization before desperately launching yourself out of the way as a frenzy of bullet-like seeds came flying in your direction. You winced slightly at the scratches received from the impact, but your soul was unharmed.  
        ' ** _Alright! You dodged them, now RUN!'_**  the voice desperately urged. You mentally nodded your head, ready to flee when a jolt of fear stopped you in your tracks. The flower's face was twisted into a demonic expression, eyes black, dialed pupils illuminated by an evil aura.  
  
 ***You tell yourself you will never walk through a garden the same way again**  
  
        _"Y o u  K n o w   W  h a t' s   G o i n g     o n   h e r e     D o n ' t    y o u?" _he snarled in a garbled voice.  
  
        ' ** _RUN NOW!'_  **the voice in your head snapped you out of your paralysis and you jolt forward, running past the flower as his desperate, hateful voice filled your ears.  
        "D       I       E       !"  
  
        A massive wave of 'friendliness pellets' materialized around you in a circle of death. However, that same feeling as before took control and your gaze shifted beyond the pellets, locking onto a door just up ahead.  
         ** _'If you can make it past that door you'll be safe from him, now hurry!'_**  the voice commanded. Your soul glowed purple in front of you with new-found strength and you rushed forward- the bullets kicking into gear and flying forward. You found yourself ducking and dodging and sliding, the door getting closer and closer while the demonic voice faded behind you, screaming something inaudible.   
 ***Duck, Dodge, Slide**  
*Duck, Dodge, Slide  
*Duck, Dodge, Slide  
*Duck, Dodge, Slide  
*DuckDodgeSlideDuckDodgeSlideDuckDodgeSlide---------  
  
 _You've made it through the door_


	3. Determination, Death, and Decisions

        Although you had been told the flower wouldn't be able to catch up with you, it didn't stop you from gaining as much distance as possible before resting. You ran for as long as you could endure, navigating the bizarre yet somewhat beautiful architecture, up stairs, across bridges, and through doors. It wasn't until you heard voices up ahead that you came to a screeching halt, cautiously peeking around the corner of the corridor.   
        _What you saw puzzled you to no end.  
        _There was a tall goat-like monster. The purple clothes she wore bore the emblem you recognized on the many doors throughout the massive maze of the building. Though strange in appearance, it was the child whom she held hands with that confused you. Aside from having brown hair and differently colored clothing, they looked _exactly_ like you. Your mind was riddled with questions when the voice suddenly spoke up.  
        ' _ **That's who you need to be worried about'**_ it said, voice fringed with concern. Curious, you tried to send your thoughts back.  
        _'Who is she?'_ surprisingly, the voice heard you.  
        _**'She's me.'**_ they answered. You clapped your hands to your mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping.  
         ** _'Well she's me and at the same time she's not._ ' **the voice was clearly having a difficult time explaining this to you, and there was a long pause before the noise appeared in your mind once again.  
         ** _'Never mind that. For now, all you need to know is that the monster over there, Toriel, is going to die by her hand if you don't stop her.'_  **You were alarmed by the sudden responsibility.  
        _'And how am I supposed to do that!?'_ you thought, eyes drifting towards the moving figures as they disappeared around another corner. The voice seemed to notice this as well.  
        _**'Don't worry, I'll be there to guide you but right now you need to monitor them. Please, this is very important'**_ the voice urged. For the first time you could hear the pure fear and desperation in the voice. Your soul burned fiercely and you were driven forward by that same emotion you could never quite put your finger on.  
        _**'Determination'**_ the voice echoed.  
        _'Determination? So that 's what it's called..'_ you thought, walking quickly through the corridor where, beyond another door, you were greeted by a dummy, shredded into small pieces. Sitting down to examine it, you noticed a large amount of grey dust gathering on your fingers.  
  
 ***A chill runs down your spine. Something feels wrong  
  
        **You picked up your pace and hurried on through the next door where you found more grey dust scattered along the walls and floor. You weren't 100% sure what it was but you had an eerie idea. The warnings the voice had given you before were now replaying in your mind and your fast walk broke out into a run. The voice seemed to be telling you something but you were too wrapped up in your own thoughts to pay any attention until a whisper turned into a yell, and a yell turned into a scream.  
         ** _'(Y/N) WATCH OUT!'_  
        **You halted just in time, snapping back to reality as you found yourself faced with a massive platform lined to the teeth in spikes. You thanked the voice, a bead of sweat rolling down your face. You were alive, yes, but how were you supposed to catch up to the others? Your gaze rested on a body of water encircling the platform and you shuffled over to it, peering into the blue surface. Massive shadows darting beneath made you scramble away, immediately revising your plan.  
        _'So, what can we do now?'_ you thought, waiting for a response. There was a pause before the voice materialized in your head once more.  
        **_'I think I remember Toriel showing me how to get across.. There's a certain path you need to take.. I could lead you.'_** it said, and despite trusting the voice, you couldn't help but feel a knot forming in your stomach. One mistake in this game of ' _Mysterious Voice Says'_ and you would most likely meet a terrible end. On the other hand, if you gave up now, 'Toriel' would probably die and the voice would fall into despair.  
         _Oh decisions, decisions._  
  
        ***Will you trust the voice?**  
  
               - Yes                        -No


	4. Verge of Death

  
***Will you trust the voice?**

                 _Yes_                         No  
 

  
***Good. You would ruin the whole purpose of being here if you said no**

       Making up your mind, you mustered all the _determination_ you had and stepped over to the platform.  
        _'Alright, lead the way'_ you thought, your fists clenched in your sweater pocket. Determined or not, those spikes were intimidating.  
        _**'O-ok! Let's see.. move forward... now!'**_ the voice responded shakily. You could tell they were just as nervous as you were. Your life was in their hands after all.  
        You were sure to do exactly as they said, carefully walking across the platform, spikes disappearing as your feet landed on solid ground. Every so often the voice would instruct you to move left or right and you would carefully pivot your feet. Yes, it probably looked silly, and yes, it was a slow process, but you would rather be laughed at than impaled.  
        Soon enough, you found yourself only four tiles away from safety when a loud screech from beyond startled you and you took one step too far.  
        _**'(Y/N)!'**_ you heard the voice shriek as you tried to scramble away from the glistening metal shooting up out of the ground, only to fall backwards towards imminent impalement.  
          
  ***You close your eyes and wait for death but it never comes**

"Oh gee.... you should be more careful in the future.." a rather depressing voice mumbled from above. You opened your eyes to see a ghost holding you only a few inches above the deadly spikes. Sighing in relief you smiled at the ghost and thanked him for saving you.  
        "Ummm... you're welcome I guess?" he mumbled, carrying you over to safe ground before setting you down lightly. Grateful for his help, you asked him for a name.  
        "My name? Napstablook... no need to remember it..." he sighed. You mentally scowled at his depressing attitude but maintained a smile. As much as you would have loved to comfort him, you had a killer child and a goat monster to monitor. You gave him your name and told him the two of you should hang out some time. This seemed to brighten his mood considerably, which was good enough for now. You could pick up where you had left off  _afterwards...._ whenever that would be.  
        After parting ways, you picked up the pace to make up for lost time. That scream had really concerned you, memories of the grey dust suspended in the back of your head. As you raced through the hall, your eyes glimpsed upon splotches of grey on purple tile, making your heart pound.   
        Every hallway and room you went through rested a clump of grey dust. The place was completely devoid of life, or so you thought.  
          
        It turned out you had one more surprise to greet you.

        As you entered the next room, the scent of iron filled your nose as your eyes rested on a shaking figure, slumped against the wall. You immediately ran over to it, discovering a small, insect-like creature, sobbing silently. 

***There is a large amount of blood pouring from a shard in Whimsun's stomach, slowly draining it's HP**

You hesitated at the thought of pulling the shard out- it could only make the bleeding worse.  
        ' ** _His HP is almost to zero, (Y/N)'_**  the voice echoed sadly. Gazing at the creature's pain-filled face made your stomach curl as you clenched your fists in anger.  
        "I.. didn't want to die here..not in the Ruins.." it whimpered suddenly. The pure sadness in it's voice made your eyes sting and you put your hand on their own. It seemed to comfort the creature enough to smile a bit, hope piercing through the pain in its eyes as it looked up at you.  
        "Perhaps you..... you could bring me-" it began before it's HP hit zero and it's body evaporated into grey, falling to the ground like snow. A wave of grief swept over you as you felt a trail of water make it's way down your cheek, small dark specs materializing in the grey dust.  
        _'I couldn't save them'_ you thought. Anger, sadness, and guilt all boiled within you as the voice tried to console you, reminding you of the job ahead. Eventually you calmed down, quietly gathering the dust in your hand, slipping into a small leather pouch you had found a few rooms back; memories of the message Whimsun had tried to convey were cycling through your head.

***You found the Grey Dust**  
          
        Putting the pouch away, you rose to your feet and continued on your way, wiping away the tears that clouded your vision. Sadness was replaced with burning desire to protect this Toriel from the  _evil_  that had committed these atrocities within a _single day._  
         
 ***** **You were filled with determination**  



	5. Rescue

        It was only after navigating a maze of pillars and falling through at _least_ 18 holes in the ground that you caught up to Toriel and the child - - - just as they entered a house. A bead of sweat rolled down your forehead as you realized the difficulty of the task ahead. At this point in time, a direct confrontation with the murderous child or Toriel would be a terrible idea, and hiding from view in a small enclosed space would be very risky.  
        However it was a risk that had to be taken.  
        Slinking over to the doorway, you pressed your ear to the door and waited for the sound of footsteps to fade away. Once you were sure they were gone, your hand grasped the doorknob, slowly opening the door with a quiet creak. You winced at the noise however small it may be, closing the door as lightly as possible. You were in the house.  
        Looking around, you stood there pondering your next move when a door opened and the sound of footsteps in the right hallway shuffled towards you. Panicking, you ran down the left hallway into what appeared to be the living room, diving under a table as the footsteps grew closer.  
        Luckily for you, they were in too much of a hurry to notice and ran right past your hiding place. You took this chance to head over to the right hallway before she could see you again.   
        The first thing you noticed as you strode through the corridor was that one of the doors happened to be hanging open. Curious, you crept into the dark space, feeling your way around the room as your eyes started adjusting to the dark.   
        _**'(Y/N), I would get out of here quickly if I were you..'**_ the voice suddenly warned. Confused, you took a step back, about to ask why, when you heard a stone-cold voice that sent a shiver down your spine.  
         
         "Who's there..."   
  
        Although you weren't able to see them in the dark, you had a pretty good idea of who they could be, and what would happen if they came near you. Both things in mind, you got out of there as fast as you could, slinking silently out of the room before making a mad dash down the hall into the second room, closing the door behind you. The light was dim, but you were able to locate your surroundings well enough to effectively wedge yourself behind a bookshelf.  
        _'That was too close'_ you thought, heart ramming against your chest.   
        _**'Way too close...'**_ the voice in your head agreed. You curled up in between the wood and the wall, exhaustion sweeping over you like a tidal wave. You tried reminding yourself that you were to stay awake for Toriel's sake, but in the end you forfeit to the swirling darkness as it overtakes your mind..  
    
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
 ***You can neither see nor move but you are able to hear a muffled voice in the distance  
  
..............**  
  
  **"Hey kid, what'cha up to?"  
  
.................  
  
"Ehh now, don't go leaving me  _bonely_  here pal."  
  
....................  
  
"Heh, come on buddy, it's chow time."  
  
...................................  
  
 "Frisk, what are you-"**   
  
 **.........................................**  
  
 **"No... nonononononono.... Frisk.... FRISK! FRISK!!!!!**  
  
 **Y     O     U  
  
P           R              O           M              I              S           E                 D             .                .                    .**  
    
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
        You sat up with a gasp, sweat coating your forehead as you looked around in panic.   
        ' _What... was that?'_ you thought, heart beating like a jackhammer. You were sure it was a dream and yet it had felt so real...  
        **_'(Y/n)! are you alright? I couldn't reach you and I was scared..'_** the voice echoed in a worried tone. You gave reassuring smile.  
        _'Don't worry about me, just a bad dream, that's all.'_ you thought back, crawling out from behind the bookshelf. The voice seemed satisfied with your answer for the time being and was quiet as you checked the hall for movement. Seeing that it was safe to continue forward, you strolled passed a now desolate bedroom and into the living room.  
        _'That's odd... they aren't here either..'_ you thought, carrying on your exploration into the kitchen. You couldn't find Toriel  _or_  the child - but you DID find something worthwhile.  
        On the counter sat a large pie, the mixed aroma of cinnamon and butterscotch assaulting your nose. As you stood there drooling, the voice must of noticed your hungry gaze and instantly began to scold you.  
        _**'(Y/n), no..'**_ they began, causing you to scowl, stomach growling.  
          
         ***You want that pie**  
  
        _**'(Y/n), that pie isn't yours to take..'**_  
  
        ***You REALLY want that pie**  
  
        _**'(Y/n), you can't just go and take the pie, that's stealing, which is wrong.'**_  
  
        ***You remind them that breaking and entering is also morally unacceptable but then again - here you are**  
  
          _ **'(Y/n) please...'**_  
  
        ***You are DETERMINED to get that pie  
  
        _'Well, at least save a decent amount left for Toriel, alright? There's a knife in the bottom drawer'_** the voice sighed. You wondered how on earth they knew where the knife was, but curiosity was quickly overtaken by childish excitement as you hurriedly opened the bottom drawer, only to be greeted with empty space.   
        _ **'Huh? I'm sure Toriel kept one hidden there... Where could it have gone?'**_ the voice fretted when a thought struck you, terror rising in your eyes as you slammed the drawer closed and ran out of the kitchen, instinctively running towards the flight of stairs.  
        Bounding down the steps, your gaze fell upon a long corridor, an eerie feeling creeping over you. Despite your senses screaming at you to run away, you set forth, fists clenched anxiously.  
        Scenarios of what could be happening wracked your brain and your walk turned into a stride, then a trot, and then a run.   
        You ran as fast as you could until you reached a corner, screeching to a halt. Peeking your head out from your position, your heart almost stopped.  
        The girl stood over a crouched figure, a bloody knife raised in her hand. Blood was splattered along the walls and ceiling as the child stepped forward, snarling.  
        _**'(Y/n), her HP is almost at zero...'**_ the voice warned, their voice clearly cracking in the confines of your head. They were _frightened._ Taking a deep breath, you prepared to run forward to divert her attention, but the voice stopped you.  
        _**'Wait! If she sees you, she'll kill you too!'**_ they cried, and you growled in frustration. What were you supposed to do!?  
        _'Come on (Y/n)... think think think....'_ you held your head, mind grasping wildly for an answer. If you didn't act fast, Toriel would be nothing but grey dust on the ground.....  
          
        _Grey Dust? .......... That's it!_  
  
        _'You said you and that girl share the same body, right?'_ you asked the voice suddenly.  
        _**'Well yeah but..'**_ they began - you didn't let them finish.  
        _'Do you think you could distract their movements? Even for a moment?'_ you demanded, anxiety clawing at your thoughts.   
        _**'I could try.. what are you planning?'**_ they answered shakily.   
        _'Don't worry about it, just do it now!'_ you demanded, grabbing the pouch from your pocket. If things worked out, both you and Toriel would be safe. If things didn't work out.... well, you didn't want to think about that.  
        You watched anxiously as the girl took another step forward, ready to deliver the final blow. Suddenly, she dropped the knife as a bloodcurdling scream erupted from her throat, holding her head in agony. _This was your chance!  
        _***You equip the Grey Dust and run forward, emptying the contents at the feet of the injured monster  
        **Mustering all your strength, you dragged Toriel back around the corner you came. Miraculously, her injuries did not leave a trail of blood, and the two of you made it into hiding just as the child regained her senses. Your heart drummed in your ears as you watched the child look down at the scattered pile before her, a malicious grin spreading across her face.  
         _She's fallen for it_  
        Looking around one last time, the child went forward, kicking aside the grey dust as she pushed open the door. A feeling of guilt and sadness washed over you as you silently apologized to Whimsun for the sacrifice. You promised yourself to make a grave for him later.  
        Once you were certain the murderous child was gone, you brought Toriel upstairs, laying her down upon the couch. She was tougher than she looked, still hanging onto life - but barely. The voice seemed to have regained control of their emotions and instructed you as you ran back and fourth with bandages and medications. Luckily for you, this house seemed to be chock-full of first-aid supplies and the voice was chock-full of knowledge.  
        After what seemed like hours, Toriel finally recovered enough to sit up, fully conscious. Looking around, her eyes rested on you and she immediately recoiled, pressing herself up against the cushion.   
        _'Gee, do I really resemble her that much?'_ you thought miserably, sighing in exhaustion as you hopped onto the armchair. You hoped distance would calm her enough to think clearly. After a minute or two, the goat-like creature finally relaxed, opening her mouth to speak.  
        "Who.... who are you?" she managed, her voice raspy from recovery. You were hesitant in your answer; you hadn't actually spoken out loud since arriving in this world and hearing your own voice echo off the walls made you feel exposed.   
        "My name is (Y/n), nice to meet you Toriel." You watched the look of surprise reflect across the monster's face as she heard her name spoken out loud.  
        "How did you know who I was?" she stuttered. You felt a pang of sympathy for her. She had just tried to protect a lost child who attempted to kill her in turn, only to wake up to another child trying to gain her trust. You figured the quicker you leave the better.  
        "Let's just say a little bird came by and told me you might be in trouble." you responded, amazed at how calmly your words left your mouth as you turned to exit. To your surprise, Toriel stopped you.  
        "Wait a moment child, I haven't properly thanked you for saving me. What can I possibly do to repay you?" she asked, her voice no longer frightened, but sincere.  
  
...........................  
  
 _ **'(Y/n)..'**_ the voice sighed as a small childish grin worked its way onto your face.  
  
 _ - _ - _ -  _ - _ - _ -  _ - _ - _ -  _ - _ - _ -  _ - _ - _ -  _ - _ - _ -  _ - _ - _ -  _ - _ - _ -  _ - _ - _ -   
  
  
 _'Well I think that worked out pretty well, don't you?'_ you mentally cheered as you trudged on through the snow, the Ruins casting a looming shadow behind you.  
        __**'I can't believe she let you take the entire thing..'** the voice responded dully, making you chuckle through a mouth-full of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, a fork in one hand, the pie tin in the other.   
        Neither the voice nor you had noticed the yellow flower watching from afar, chuckling softly before popping out of view.  
        


	6. The Cabin

      It was only after attempting to cut through the woods, tripping into a ditch, rolling down a slope and off a cliff did you realize that listening to the voice when they said, _ **'Don't take a short-cut'**_ , was probably the right choice. But _hey_ , could anyone really blame you? After all, you  _were_ trying to save a bunch of people you didn't know from a psychotic child that happened to look a lot like you - it was all in good spirits.... right?         
         
        Unfortunately, good spirited or not, you had found yourself in a great deal of pain as you crashed directly through solid wood.   
  
         ***Ouch.**  
  
        By some miracle, your only injuries happened to be a couple scratches and a lousy headache as you rose from the rubble, light from the large tear in the ceiling filtering down on you like a spotlight. Through the floating debris, your eyes caught hold of the objects around you, various pieces of furniture lining the room. Realization slowly emerged from your mind, blurred with pain from the fall.  
       
          _You were in a house_  
  
        A feeling of panic bloomed within you as your mind raced with a multitude of troubling scenarios. Luckily, the voice was there to calm your worries, extinguishing the fear and anxiety as quickly as it came.  
        **_'It's alright (Y/n), nobody's home. Are you alright?'_** they said, coaxing you back into your logical flow of thoughts. You gave a nod, thankful for their guidance.   
      _'Yeah, I'm fine. A few bruises here and there but I'm good.'_ you replied, wandering into the next room over. There you found a kitchen, a fridge, sink, and small oven decorating the interior. A small window above the sink allowed a nice view of the outdoors, but it was the object upon the windowsill that attracted your attention.  
        Dull sunlight flickered across the photograph as you brought it closer to get a better look. Crimson orbs drifted over two canine figures posing together happily.   
         
         ***The two are cute together in the picture despite wielding deadly-looking battleaxes**  
  
        For some reason, you felt a slight pang of sadness that quickly passed, lingering faintly in the back of your mind as you put the picture back on the windowsill, shifting over to the next room. You figured it was a bedroom judging by the large queen-sized mattress centered in the back of the room, covers folded and tucked neatly underneath the bed frame. To the left of the bed was a small table. Inspecting it closely, you found various objects such as a small book, chew toy, keys, and another photograph - this time showing the couple smiling happily alongside a group of other monsters with similar canine-traits. For reasons unknown, perhaps curiosity,  you were compelled to hold on to the picture, slipping it into your pocket.  
  
        ***You found the old photograph  
  
        **Leaving the room, a blur of yellow caught your eye before disappearing from sight and a wave of uncertainty washed over you.  
         
                 _You're being watched  
  
        _Instinctual panic kicked in as you immediately ran for the door, the moving shadow of vines curling above you, creeping in through the hole in the ceiling, a bloodcurdling giggling echoing through the cabin.  
  
        "Howdy! Did you miss me ol' pal?  
  
                _B_ e   c   a   u   s   e    I       **C E   R   T   A   I   N   L   ** **Y**         m   i   s   s   e   d        ****Y O   U 


	7. Flowey the Flower

        Green tendrils curled under the door as you desperately rattled the doorknob, hissing under your breath.  
                 _The little weed had locked it from the outside  
        _Backing away from the door, you turned to face the flower, only to be met with surprise as two vines entangled themselves around your ankles, dragging you down the hall and into the air until your head hovered just level to the flower's cruel grin.  
        _'What should I do?'_ you reached out for the voice as you limply hung upside-down, the flower's piercing gaze interlocking with your own. There was a long pause, silence filling your mind as you waited for an answer. Nothing.  
        "Scared of a flower, are we? Well, then again, you  _should be~!"_ the creature teased, a disturbing expression flickering across his face. You squirmed uncomfortably, trying to loosen it's grip, only to be met with searing pain as the vines only tightened their hold, small thorns digging into your shins.  
        "Now now, we won't have any of that will we? After all, I can't have you running off and interfering with plans now can I, little shadow?" it hummed, noting the concern and confusion settling in your eyes at the nickname.  
        "Oh please, like I haven't seen you snooping around the Ruins, following that  _girl_  wherever she goes, subtly trying to clean up her 'wrongdoings' while keeping a measurable distance. Even creepier that you look just like her, but I must congratulate you. Usually she would have discovered someone like you by now - and you'd be dead with a knife buried in your stomach." the flower cackled at it's own little joke, if you could even call it that. Meanwhile, your mind whirred with confusion.  
         
         _'They've been following me?'  
        'Are they a boy or a girl?'  
        'Am I going to die?'  
        'I'm pretty sure it's a boy..'  
         
         _"Now then, what should I do with _you_?" he _(?)_ purred, snapping you out of your thoughts as two dagger-like vines weaved through the air, resting a couple inches from your face.  
        "I could always kill you  _right_  here and take your human soul," he said thoughtfully, a hint of malice in his verbal charade as a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes.  
        "Or, I could go ahead and warn Chara about their little shadow and have  _her_  kill you instead." he sneered. giggling in delight at the fear blooming in your eyes. You didn't know who Chara was, but you had a guess. You winced as one of the vine curled around you neck, lifting your chin as the flower studied your crimson orbs, his gaze seeming to pass right through you, a flicker of unknown emotion passing across his face.          
        "You know, you both look alike, but your eyes, they contain more of that _sickening_ humanity than hers ever did." he sighed, the dagger-like plants retreating from view as the grip on your shins loosened a bit, a sliver blood trickling from the wound. There was a lengthy period of silence before his wicked grin returned.  
        "You know ol' pal, I think I have a better idea. I won't kill you  _right now_ , OR tell Chara. Why spoil the show? Instead, I'll watch you flail about trying to save everyone until Chara hunts you down, and then I'll take your soul~! Just take this little meeting as a warning, alright? You can't just hide from view rescuing people from the sidelines without getting hurt or hurting people..." he began, radiating a demonic aura as he brought his face closer to your own.  
        "In this world...  
                  
                        " __ **I t   '   s      K   I   L   L      o   r       B   E       K   I   L   L   E   D   "  
  
        *****You can't decide whether you want to punch the flower or curl up in a corner and cry**  
  
        "Well, now that we've gotten that all settled, little ol' me will being going on my way now. As for you, you can do as you please, but as of right now, you're going to have to stay out of our way for a little while, so..."  
  
        He shot you a casual smile as two large vines wrapped themselves around you, lifting you off the floor.  
  
        "N   i   g   h   t   y       n   i   g   h   t       l   i   t  t   l   e       s   h   a   d   o   w   "  
  
        You heard a faint giggle as you were violently thrown against a wall, darkness overtaking you as your head thudded against hardwood.


	8. A Friend in Need

  
        When you awoke, a small part of you wished you had stayed unconscious as the overwhelming pain of fresh injury coated itself over your mind, a whimper escaping your mouth as a pair of small dewdrops sprung to your eyes. Recollection of recent memories passed through your thoughts as you grumbled a bit at being beaten up this badly by a flower, but your negative emotions receded as your head was overtaken by a familiar wail.          
        _**'(Y/n)! You're awake thank goodness! When I finally reached you again you were just lying there on the ground and Flowey was gone and I couldn't sense your soul anywhere and.. and..'**_ you heard faint patterns of stifled.. tears? You brushed away all questions regarding a voice in your mind shedding non-existent tears. They were badly shaken - _how long were you out?_ You shook your head, pushing all your pain to the back of your thoughts.  
        _'Relax, I'm fine, see? Just a couple bumps and bruises. That flower didn't do any real damage.'_ you partially lied while maintaining a soothing, reassuring tone. The voice was not convinced.  
        _**'A couple bumps and bruises? (Y/n) those cuts on your leg are STILL bleeding! You got hurt and I wasn't around to help you..'**_ they lamented. You couldn't help but feel a sudden curiosity at that last part. If they weren't with  _you...  
        'What happened to you anyways? You just vanished randomly.'_ you asked, stumbling to your feet. The sudden weight bearing down upon your knees almost made you buckle in sheer pain, but you endured it and shuffled off in hopes of finding first-aid supplies. Meanwhile, the voice launched into a shaky explanation.  
      _**'I'm not entirely sure what happened either. I was with you during the run from Flowey but the moment that vine touched you I was suddenly in Ch- in her mind... in Snowdin.. killing all those..'**_ the voice went silent as you finally discovered the box of first aid gear, only to drop it in shock as a sharp yell echoed through you head, the surprise and sheer volume of the outburst leaving your ears ringing.   
        _'What!? What's going on?'_ you mentally shrieked.  
        **_'(Y/n)! We need to get you to Snowdin as soon as possible! They could be in serious danger!'_**  
        _'Who's in danger?'_ you asked, snatching the first aid kit from off the floor, opening up the box. There were a couple bandages and a very odd assortment of.. candy?  
        _**'A very important friend of mine that will die if we don't do something. Now, see that blue candy right there?'**_ their attention briefly shifted to the box in your hand. At their words, your eyes shifted to a small sphere in the corner of the box, wrapped in blue tinsel that made a soft crinkling sound as your hand curled around it.  
        _**'Yes, that one, it will restore your HP. Now eat it, quickly.'**_ they commanded. Tearing away the wrapping , you did as you were told, popping the sphere into your mouth. The small treat didn't have any distinct flavor aside from the faint hint of licorice, but you felt an odd chill moments after you swallowed it, a tickling sensation spreading throughout your body. Slowly, the immense pain you had been feeling subsided, your soul glowing a radiant purple.  
          
        ***Your HP was restored by 10 points  
  
        **You were rather pleased to discover the more severe wounds on your arms and side had faded, not even a scar remained. Now that you were healed, you could focus on saving some more of these 'friends'.  
        Heading over to the exit, you pried the damaged door open with ease now that the vines were gone. It had begun to snow heavily but you trudged forward, your heart full of newfound **determination** as you ventured out into the unknown.  
         
  
        After all, you had already saved one monster from Chara.  
  
                                                           
                                                                          
                                                                                                                 _How hard could it be?_


	9. Crimson Stained Scarves

     Icy wind stung your face as you stood there in the raging storm, eyes glued upon the large cliff looming over you.  
         ' _Are you sure this is the only way back to Snowdin?_ ' you asked nervously; this was a task you had hoped to avoid. 

         
 ** _'I'm positive, (Y/n). You're going to have to get up this cliff one way or another if we're going to stop Chara.'  
  
        _**You scowled, any hope of a shortcut or easy route had been completely dashed as your mind raced with possible strategies regarding the challenge ahead. Inspecting the rocky wall, you ran your hand over the stone exterior.  
  
        ***The side of the cliff is covered in a coat of ice and is too sleek to climb  
  
        **A frustrated sigh escaped your lips as you wracked your brain for another plan, pacing back and fourth in thought. You were so wrapped up in a whirlwind of ideas that you lost focus of the world around and collided with solid metal.  
          
         _CLANG_  
  
        The sudden impact was quick to snap you back into reality, the reverberating melody of hollow metal quickly overtaken by the ferocity of the storm. Swiveling your head upwards, you realized you were staring at a giant... dog? In armor no less.  
  
        ***Lesser Dog has appeared**  
  
        You quickly stumbled back in surprise. By no means was the creature intimidating, but it was bizarre and surprising all the same.  
         
         ' _ **Oh don't worry about him, that's just Lesser Dog, he's harmless.'**_ the voice informed you. Curiosity illuminated your crimson orbs as you were compelled to go forward, standing on the balls of your feet, extending your height to reach out and pet the canine. To your amazement and surprise, his neck began to grow.   
  
        ***A strange idea worms its way into your head**  
  
        Quickly, you scrambled onto his shoulders, wrapping yourself around the creature's fluffy neck like a koala - he       didn't seem to mind.  
         
         _'Let's hope this works..'_ you thought before resting your hand upon the dog's head.   
  
        ***Thus, the petting begins  
  
        **You suppressed a shriek as you were suddenly skyrocketed into the air, the ground vanishing into the icy mist. You clung to soft fur for dear life, a surge of regret and terror only making you tighten your grip as you closed your eyes. Luckily, a certain voice pulled you from your terrorized state just in time.  
        **_'(Y/n), the cliff!, Steer him towards the cliff!'_** they commanded frantically. On que, your eyes shot open as the top of the ridge came into view. Instinctively, you grabbed ahold of his ears with one hand and pulled them to the side as carefully as possible - you didn't want to hurt him after all.  
        Sure enough, Lesser Dog twisted his head towards the sweet safety of solid ground. The petting ceased soon after, the snow crunching beneath your feet as you released your hold, gasping a sigh of relief.  
        _'I made it..'_ you thought happily, smiling up at the canine, giving him one last hug before departing, the joyful bark of the dog echoing faintly behind you before being swallowed up in the blizzard.  
         
         _Now then..... there are killers to stop and monsters to save  
  
        _The snowstorm had grown fiercer than before, but you pressed forward, running as far as you could. Your eyes stung, lungs burned, and your legs ached, but you were determined to make it in time.  
  
        **You would stop Chara no matter what**  
  
  
        It was upon your near collapse, full of exhaustion, that your ears picked up on a voice through the screaming wind. It was faint, but you could feel the emotion within. There was sympathy, grief, hope, and  _fear._  
  
        "HUMAN,  THAT LOOK..... THE KNIFE IN YOUR HAND...... AND THE DUST COATING YOUR FINGERS.... IT FRIGHTENS ME. THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SCARED OF A MERE CHILD..... AND YET... I SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU...."  
  
        Your heart nearly stopped in your chest. Whoever was dealing with Chara.... really believed in them. That they would cease to kill. That they would resort to humanity.  
        _That they would spare him_  
  
        The voice in your heart cried out for you to hurry as you summoned the strength to carry forward, a sense of dread washing over you.  
        _What if you didn't make it in time?  
  
        _"YOU JUST NEED GUIDANCE... SOMEONE TO BE YOUR FRIEND... AND TURN YOUR LIFE AROUND. AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GLADLY B-"  the voice was suddenly cut off, replaced with the sickening crunch of blade piercing bone.   
        And then, through the screaming of the wind mixed with the desperate cries resonating in your head, you heard that same, spiteful, bloodchilling voice.  
        **"Guidance? Turning my life around? Peh, _disgusting_."  
  
        **In that one moment, the mist and fog seemed transparent as the scene materialized before you. Chara, bringing a knife down upon a scarf-wearing skeleton, a sad smile plastered across his face. Time seemed to freeze, the scent of iron infiltrating your senses.   
        Then, the voice gave a horrified scream, and you snapped into action.  
  
        In a flash of crimson and purple, you were suddenly upon the blade-wielding child, wrenching her away from the wounded skeleton as she hissed in rage and defiance. You felt a sharp pain as the knife slid across your shoulder, drops of red splattering across your face. In a flury of chaos and confusion, you quickly kicked Chara away and grabbed the skeleton by the arm, dragging him off in a hurry, a cloak of wind and ice shielding you from view.   
        Blood flowing freely from your shoulder, you ran and ran and ran, your heartbeat drumming in your ears. You needed to get the skeleton to safety. Away from this storm.   
        _Away from her..._  
  
        **'(Y/n), the cabin! Hurry!'** the voice called out. You nodded in response, determined to keep him alive.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a shorter skeleton watched from afar, his fists clenched in silent rage as a figure ran off into the distance, a blood soaked, torn piece of fabric floating past his empty gaze.


	10. Frisk

        Your worried gaze fell upon the unconscious figure, now lying upon the sofa. Giving first-aid to a skeleton was a field you didn't exactly have experience in; applying some medicine and bandages was really the best you could do. Fortunately, he seemed to be holding out for the time being, and you used the opportunity to take care of your own wounds.  
        The gash in your shoulder was still bleeding heavily, though the nulling in your arm had prevented the pain from alerting you to it's condition until you noticed the pool of red soaking through your sweater. Rolling up your sleeve, you set to work cleaning and dressing the wound as you had done with Toriel's injuries back in the Ruins. Pleased with the outcome, you sat down on the wooden floor, resting against the wall.  
        **_'That was a wild stunt you pulled back there'_** the voice remarked, breaking you away from your thoughts momentarily. You gave a faint nod, your crimson orbs matching the shade of red they gazed down upon, staining your palms. This wasn't like the time before.  
        This time Chara had _seen_ you. This time Chara had  _stabbed_  you.   
  
                                         **This time around, Chara had more than just monsters to kill.  
  
        **The voice seemed to be saying something, however, you were too enticed in your own nightmarish speculation regarding the encounter to register their words. You faintly heard a 'thank you' shortly followed by the name 'Papyrus'  before your mind drifted further and their speech transformed into a distant drone.  
        You knew you shouldn't ignore them. Not only were they easily worried - they were wise. They gave you a sense of safety, a sense of guidance. In a way, they were your own light in this strange world.   
        And without that light, you were easy prey to the darker emotions of your mind. Fear quickly consumed you as memories of those eyes, so full of hatred and evil, pierced through your own, a bloodthirsty snarl reverberating within the confines of your skull. Your sight grew dim, black dots swimming through your field of vision as you heartbeat quickened, thumping in your chest.  
        _'Why am I so afraid?'_ you thought, unconsciously shrinking back against the wall.  
  
        **'Because she's found you'** a familiar voice chuckled. You felt sick as the darkness closed in, suffocating you.  
  
        **'Because she'll find you again'** they continued - the chuckling grew into a laugh as you struggled to break away from this nightmarish trance, your heartbeat rising in your chest.  
   
        **'Because she'll KILL you!'** The laughing became a blood-chilling cackle that shook you to your core as a fierce pain bloomed in your chest, constricting your breathing. It was almost like you were encircled with vines, and yet the darkness had consumed your mind entirely: both your thoughts and the world around you. You were completely blind and it terrified you. You were completely helpless.  
  
        ' ** _(Y/n).....'_** a small voice weaved it's way through the thick blackness, curling around your soul. It was faint, but you held onto it like a lifeline. It was a sliver of light in the sea of black, but a sliver was big enough to spark hope, and your soul flared a warm violet as you tried to call out to the voice.  
  
  ........  
  
         ***Your thoughts are sealed in silence**  
  
        You tried again and again but to no avail, though you could still sense the faint, familiar presence of the mysterious entity that had been guiding you the moment you arrived here in the Underground. It was hard to describe  -  a pulse of energy? Warm and gentle, yet strong, it was a brilliant red whose rays shown through the thick black fog, filling you with determination.  
        Rays of violet interlocking with shining red, your soul pulsed once more as you opened your mouth to call out once more. Using all the determination you had, a single sound, a single word left your tongue, and the darkness scattered.  
  
        _"FRISK!"  
  
  
        _Jolting up, you looked around the room, gasping for breath. You were back in the cabin, completely unscathed, (disregarding your arm of course). Shifting your gaze to the couch, the skeleton appeared to be unharmed as well.         Everything was at peace.  
        _**'(Y/n)... are you alright?'**_ the voice asked warily. Managing a smile, you nodded, confusion clouding your expression as you recalled the name, still resting on your tongue.  
        _'Frisk, is that your name?'_ you suddenly asked.   
        ' _ **Yes... H-how did you know?'**_ they stuttered, their shock evident in their voice as you shrugged.  
        _'I don't know, lucky guess?'_ you made a half-hearted attempt at a joke, though it was clear you were just as confused as they were.   
                 
                 _How_ **did** you know?  
  
        You sat there, deep in thought until a loud groan startled you. Rising to your feet, you whirled around towards the couch to see two black eyesockets staring back at you as a bony head shifting in your direction.   
  
        "HUMAN?"


	11. Papyrus

    There was a moment of dead silence before the skeleton reeled back in alarm, a shout of pain coming from the monster as they attempted to rise defensively, only to crumple back onto the sofa.You hastily took a step back, hands raised in a small surrendering gesture to show you meant no harm. Their wary gaze lingered on your acquiescent form, however, you could see the tension in his shoulders dissipate; he was beginning to relax.  
        _'What am I supposed to do now?'_ you urged the voice - no, _Frisk_ , for an answer.   
        _**'Relax (Y/n), Papyrus isn't too difficult to persuade. Besides, you've done this with Toriel, remember?'**_ they reassured you as the skeleton stared at you expectantly; you forced yourself to maintain eye contact as a knot formed in your stomach.  
         
         _'I know.. but this...this is different somehow....'  
  
        _You gave a nervous smile as you advanced forward a step or two; the skeleton immediately recoiled, the expression of fear making you regret the decision immediately as you came to a halt. There had to be some way to ease him out of his fear. Perhaps talking?  
        "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, see? I'm a  _friend.._ " you whispered, a pulse of sorrow straining your smile as memories of the previous event flashed through your mind.  
  
********************************************  
  
 _"YOU JUST NEED GUIDANCE... SOMEONE TO BE YOUR FRIEND... AND TURN YOUR LIFE AROUND. AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GLADLY BE..."  
  
        ............................  
  
  **"Guidance? Turning my life around? Peh, disgusting."**_  
  
 ******************************************************  
  
         The monster, or _Papyrus_  as Frisk called him, seemed to break in his composure for what was only a moment, and yet you caught a glimpse of a pain-filled smile that radiated betrayal, confusion, and the smallest sliver of _hope_. However, the expression faded as quickly as it had come as he opened his mouth to speak.  
        "HUMAN, DO NOT CONFUSE KINDNESS FOR STUPIDITY. I STOOD BEFORE YOU WITH OPEN ARMS AND YOU GREETED MY GESTURE WITH A KNIFE _._ YOU MEAN ONLY HARM." he murmured, his gaze sullen. Your soul flickered in anger. Angry that such a horrible person was permitted to exist in this world. Angry that you were cursed to look like them: a reflection of the only _true_ monster here.   
        "I'm not the one who attacked you, Chara was." you replied, earning a soft chuckle from the skeleton who pointed a bony finger at you, a glimmer of pride returning to his once empty expression.  
        "YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT TURNING YOUR HAIR WHITE COULD FOOL ME? A CLEVER DISGUISE INDEED BUT ALAS, IT IS NO MATCH FOR THE MIND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER OF ALL PUZZLES!" he boasted, vigor creeping back into his voice. As relieved as you were to see he wasn't completely adrift in his sea of negative emotions, you mentally slapped your forehead as a sigh escaped your lips.  
        _ **'That's Papyrus for you..'**_ Frisk groaned as you wracked your brain for a response.   
        _'Frisk, you said this would be easy!'_ you grumbled, receiving a silent response. You were on your own this round.  
         
         "You've got to believe me, I didn't attack you, I saved you, remember?" you pleaded, though you lacked hope that he indeed had any memory of his rescue, most likely unconscious from Chara's assault. Nevertheless, the skeleton seemed to register your plea, gazing down at the large array of bandages coating his wounds. Silence enveloped the room as you watched him process his thoughts, staring off into space. The lengthy period of stillness seemed boundless until the skeleton's voice materialized in the blank space, catching you off guard.  
        "YOU SAID THE CHILD'S NAME WAS CHARA, DID YOU NOT?" he asked, making you jump. Quickly regaining your composure, you gave a short nod in response.  
        "I SEE... THEN YOUR NAME WOULD HAPPEN TO BE?"   
          
        ***You give the skeleton your name without hesitation  
  
        **"VERY WELL, (Y/N).....THE GREAT PAPYRUS.......HAS CHOSEN TO BELIEVE YOUR WORDS." he announced, a surge of relief rippling through your heart at his words as you smiled in gratitude.  
        "BUT..... THERE IS SOMETHING I DO NOT UNDERSTAND.." your smile ceased as your crimson eyes met sullen eye sockets, bearing a heavy sense of.....confusion? Sorrow?  
        "THE TWO OF US.... WE HAVE NEVER MET..... HOWEVER, WHEN I WAS FOOLISH ENOUGH TO PURSUE THAT OTHER HUMAN... IF YOU CAN EVEN CALL THEM THAT... YOU CAME TO MY AID DESPITE THE RISK OF DEATH OR INJURY.." at this, his gaze shifted to the bandage on your shoulder, fresh blood soaking through the cotton wrapping. It was then that your eyes caught ahold of movement: Papyrus was _trembling_.  
        "THE MOMENT THAT KNIFE CAME DOWN AFTER I HAD TRIED SO HARD TO HELP THEM... I LOST MY FAITH IN HUMANS.. I LOST MY FAITH IN HUMAN KINDNESS.... AND YET..." he choked on his words as the trembling escalated to shaking. You weren't sure if skeletons could cry, but this display of sadness seemed to be just that, and it was killing you on the inside.  
        "WHY? WHY DID YOU HELP ME? WE'VE DONE NOTHING BUT FIGHT AND CAPTURE HUMANS LIKE YOU, BUT HERE YOU ARE...." his tangent was cut short as you found yourself hurrying over, wrapping your arms around the skeleton in a tight hug. The room fell quiet once more aside from the occasional sniffle as the two of you sat there in a consoling embrace.  
         
        "Why did I help you? Because someone out there really cares about you." you whispered, your soul casting a warm glow throughout the room.  
         
        "And because I'm your friend, _Papyrus_."  
  
        At the mention of his name, the air was forced out of your lungs as you were pulled into a bone-crushing hug, the skeleton wailing into your shoulder. You sat there with a smile as the blubbering echoed throughout the cabin. You may have been seeing things, but you thought your eyes caught a glimpse of a red silhouette giving you a tearful smile of approval from across the room before disappearing again, the voices of Frisk and Papyrus intertwining into one heartwarming message.  
  
        __**"THANK YOU..."**


	12. Misunderstanding

A soft hum escaped your lips as you trudged through the freshly fallen snow, an icy wind rustling the black cloak enveloping your shivering form. The chilly morning breeze stung your face as you nestled into soft fabric, clinging onto the red scarf wrapped around your neck as memories of previous events flooded your thoughts.  
*******************************************************************************************  
        _"(Y/N)! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT PERMIT YOU TO VENTURE OUT INTO HAZARDOUS WEATHER WITHOUT PROPER DEFENSE AGAINST THE COLD!" the skeleton proclaimed from across the room. It had been roughly a day since you had rescued Papyrus from Chara, and the monster had been recovering fairly well. However, he was unable to walk more than a short distance without a great deal of pain and risk of further damage to his wounds. Due to these troubling circumstances, he relied heavily on your assistance.  
        During a breakfast that consisted solely of spaghetti, as insisted upon by the Great Papyrus himself, the skeleton had asked a favor of you: to find his brother in Snowdin and deliver the news of the skeleton's safety. Despite your uncertainty at the task at hand, you agreed nonetheless.   
        However, as grateful as he was for your help, Papyrus proved to be rather difficult when it came time to leave. Concerned for your 'fragile human health', he insisted that you were to wear extra layers of clothing. Wanting to be on your way, you were reluctant to come to agreement until the skeleton sat up, threatening to go over there and stop you by force, even if it meant clinging to your leg in protest the entire way to Snowdin.   
        You managed to find a couple cloaks in the closet by the front door; all of them were identical in color and were way too big for a child of your size. Either way, they were means of protection from the frigid weather. Slipping the cloak over your head, the dark fabric rested just above your eyes, shielding your white hair in a shroud of black.  
       
           ***You're ready to join the local cult  
  
        ..............................  
  
         *Just kidding**  
  
  
        Closing the closet door, you confronted the skeleton once again, tapping your foot impatiently as his gaze fell upon the cloak, a soft 'hmmm' echoing through the room.  
        "MUCH BETTER... BUT THERE'S SOMETHING MISSING.." he persisted. There was a moment of silence as you bit your lip, forcing back the sounds of agitation. Though you were more than pleased that your new friend cared about you, there was a sense of dread lingering over you at the thought of Chara drawing closer and closer to the little refuge, striking out when your back was turned.  
        The sooner you got this over with, the better.  
        "Papyrus I think I'm alright for no-" you stopped mid-sentence as your hood was pushed back and a bundle of red cloth was firmly wrapped around your neck.  
        "NYEHEHEHE, THERE WE GO! IT'S IN TATTERS BUT IT SHOULD KEEP THE COLD AWAY, SO I'LL LET YOU HOLD ONTO IT FOR A LITTLE WHILE!" he declared, ruffling your hair a bit. You stared down at the scarf resting upon your shoulders, a small smile stretching across your face; you knew it meant a lot to him.  
        "Thanks Papyrus!" you beamed as you swiftly hugged him, earning a chuckle from the tall skeleton.  
        "NOT A PROBLEM, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HAPPY TO HELP!"_  
************************************************************************************************  
        You smiled a bit at the memory, your soul glowing warmly in the pale, frosty fog that shrouded the world around you.   
        _**'You seem happy today'**_ Frisk remarked as you plodded through the endless blanket of snow, humming aloud. There was no distinct tune or rhythm to the song - just a series of notes piercing the frigid air, and yet there was slight familiarity to the ditty.   
        _'I suppose I am!'_ you replied with a nod before launching into another tune, marching through the snowdrift towards a series of lights in the distance that you presumed to be Snowdin.  
        Little did you know, your joy would be short-lived.  
          
        Upon entering the town, there was no doubt in your mind that something was awry.  
        Snowdin itself was a beautiful place; lights twinkled at the corner of every street as a series of shops and houses stood neatly in line. However, there was a thick, eerie silence hanging in the air. This was silence you were all too familiar with, your memories of the Ruins' corridors resurfacing. You winced at this, coming to a standstill. The murderous demon had definitely passed through.   
         
         _But were they still here?_  
          
        _**'(Y/n), I have a bad feeling about this..'**_ Frisk warned, a strong sense of apprehensiveness in their voice. You shook your head, summoning the courage to go forward despite the caution.  
        _'Don't worry Frisk, I won't let Chara see me this time.'_ you assured them, the snow crunching beneath your feet breaking the invisible iron curtain overhanging the barren town.  
        _ **'Chara's the least of our worries..'**_ Frisk mumbled faintly, though you barely caught their words.   
        You drew your attention to a dazzling tree in the center of town, adorned with lights and ribbon that twinkled as you passed, lifting your spirits. It gave Snowdin a bit of life in the gloomy atmosphere, boosting your determination.  
        **_'(Y/n), someone's coming..'_** Frisk alerted you to the echoing beat of footsteps drawing near, the soft clinking of armor trailing close behind. You froze, petrified as a looming figure emerged from the wind and ice, red hair flowing in the breeze as a singular yellow orb met crimson.  
        _**'Undyne...'**_ Frisk breathed. There was a pause as the empty silence was filled with the screaming of a sudden storm lashing at your face and stinging your eyes. When the fish-like monster opened it's mouth to speak, you were met with a spiteful hiss.  
        "So you're the human who caused all this destruction..." she spat, taking a step forward, the clinging of metal filling you with a sense of dread.   
        "Who killed all those innocent monsters.." she continued, pacing towards you, speed closely increasing as the wind screamed in your ears. You scrambled back, slipping on the ice beneath your feet before crashing to the ground, the tattered scarf flickering in front of you like a small flame, catching their attention. A pulse of terror ran through you, sensing hatred emanating from their very being, sharp gaze trained on the familiar red fabric as they trembled in rage.   
        "W  h  o         k  i  l  l  e  d           m  y           f  r  i  e  n  d  s......." she uttered, a long spear materializing in hand.  
       
          ' _ **(Y/N) RUN!'**_ Frisk shrieked as a glowing blue blade came hurtling towards you. Instincts immediately kicked in as you threw yourself out of harm's way, scrambling to your feet. Your heart pounded in your chest as the shouts and screams of your pursuer filled your ears.  
  
        "Come back here and face your fate!" she screamed. A spear flew past your face, barely brushing the dark fabric covering your head. You quickened your pace.  
  
        "You'll pay for killing him!" she screeched, launching another spear. This time, the spear came a bit too close, carving its way past, creating a gash along your side. Pain rippled through you as you gasped for breath, blood dribbling down your side, staining the snow crimson.  
  
        "Why did you do it!?" she howled, voice growing closer as another spear skidded along your cheek, the frigid air only intensifying the pain.   
  
        "He was kind! He was my FRIEND! He didn't deserve to die!" you felt a spear carve past your ankle and you staggered forward, desperately trying to maintain your footing, pain and exhaustion rushing over you.  
  
        "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? WHY DID YOU KILL PAPYRUS!?" her cry rang out through the raging wind as a spear cut your leg, and your knees collapsed from under you, sending you sprawling into the snow. Blood trickled from your wounds as your crumpled form tensed in sheer pain. Through your blurry vision, you saw armored boots drawing closer as Frisk screamed for you to get up.  
        _'Am I... going to die?'_ your thoughts echoed, the monster only a meter away as you turned your head to face them as a glowing spear materialized in their hand once more.   
        "Any last words, punk?" you heard the monster growl over your ringing ears, pain ripping away at your consciousness. Opening your mouth, a course whisper reached their ears.  
        "I... didn't kill.. Papyrus...."   
        The monster, or 'Undyne' as Frisk called her, seemed taken back by your sudden defiance, eyes narrowing in rage.  
        "Don't lie to me! Sans told me what happened! He's DEAD! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" she roared, bringing the spear down.  
  
        Time seemed to slow down as the spear fell towards you, your thoughts shifting back to the skeleton, and the promise you made to find his brother for him. Your mind reflected upon the outcome of your failure, what would happen if you died leaving him alone and injured. A familiar feeling sparked in your chest, your soul flaring a harsh violet.  
         _You couldn't afford to fail._  
  
        Time seemed to pick back up again as you rolled away from the oncoming blade, shoving your hands into your pockets in a frantic search for anything that could help you. Your right palm curled around a small sphere-like object and you smiled in success, silently thanking Frisk for making you take those candies with you before you left. Unwrapping the candy in a hurry, you popped the object into your mouth without a second thought, the pain instantly subsiding as newfound strength surged through you. Crimson interlocking with glinting gold, you rose to your feet, determination coursing through you.  
        "Sorry Undyne!" you gave one last remark before taking off into the icy forest, the look of surprise on their face burning into your memory as you sprinted away. Racing through the snowbanks, you had been running for quite some time, the footsteps behind you had faded into the storm.  
        _'Did we lose them?'_ you thought, curling up behind a tree.  
        ' _ **I'm not sure. Undyne isn't one to give up, so don't let your guard down.'**_ Frisk warned. You sighed, curling the hood over your head before emerging from the hiding place, a surge of panic running through you as a large projectile rushed towards you. Immediately diving out of the way, you watched as the object rammed into a tree, splintering the wood.   
        _This time it wasn't a spear, but a bone.  
  
        **'(Y/n), you need to get out of here, now!'**_ Frisk urged, but it was too late. A short figure in blue had already appeared on the horizon, shuffling towards you as an ominous presence filled the air. As they drew closer, you recognized them as another skeleton, one eyesocket blazing a fierce cerulean.   
        _'Is that...?'_ you began as the skeleton stopped a few meters in front of you.  
        __**'Yes, (Y/n). That's Sans. Papyrus' brother.'  
  
        **You nervously fell back a few paces as their hollow gaze shifted to the scarf around your neck, a blue light illuminating their form. Suddenly, you found yourself being lifted into the air, a sense of dread overtaking you before a sudden force slammed you into a tree, pain searing through your head as you collapsed to the ground.  
        **"Tibia' honest, I expected a bit more fight from you, but here you are, running away. Heh, and to think that I didn't have any guts.."**  the skeleton chuckled at his own joke as he walked towards you, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. You shakily rose to your feet, opening your mouth to defend yourself only for your words to be stripped away as you were thrown into the snow, blue energy enveloping your beaten form.  
         **"But y'know, that doesn't really matter in the end, does it?"** he sighed, walking towards you casually as you tried to rise, only to be forced back into the snow.  
        **"What really rattles my bones..."** he continued, standing over you as his right hand rose from his pocket, suspended in the air.  
  
        **"If you think you can just kill my brother....."** a series of bones materialized around him, pointing at your injured form.  
  
        **"And wear his scarf like some sort of prize..."** his eye burned brightly as brilliant blue clashed with fiery red.  
  
        **"Buddy...."** he gave a soft chuckle, his fists clenched.  
  
        **"Y     O     U     '     R     E            I     N            F     O     R            A            B     A     D            T     I     M     E"**


	13. See Frisk?

        It has been said that approximately 2100-3000 thoughts run through the conscious mind per hour. Minimize the time into a short sixty seconds of panic and you were still amazed at what could be decided upon in a vast sea of options, ideas, voices, and emotion.

  
        Analyzing the scene before you, the first thought that came to mind was the conclusion upon which you were completely and utterly screwed. Floating bones tinged with blue cornered you on all sides, gleaming, dagger-like points posed to strike at the wave of a hand. The caster of such deadly magic stood a short distance away, his one blazing eye socket clouded with a mixture of anger, grief, and hatred.

  
        What could you possibly do in a situation like this? 

  
        _'I could try to convince him of the truth but that look....'_ you thought, shuddering.  
          
        **It's the look of someone too blinded by rage to grasp reason. . .**  
  
        You turned to Frisk for help, frantically urging them for their assistance as time continued to waste away. There was a brief pause as you felt the red essence shrink back into the confines of your mind, frightened. They felt just as helpless as you did in this situation.

  
        _'Perhaps there's nothing I **can** do...'_ the thought of defeat loomed over you as a darker, more sinister voice slithered into your head.  
          
        " __ **K   I   L   L      o r       B   E       K   I   L   L   E   D "          
  
        **You immediately turned away from the malevolent notion, but the voice persisted.

  
  
      **'Tch, idiot. You think playing the heroic and merciful human will do you any good? You tried that before and look where it's led you!'  **it snarled, and as much you wanted to deny their words, a small part of you was inclined to credit their words as truth, encouraging it further.

  
  
        ****'Take a closer look at this chump, (Y/n), he's got 1 HP! One! Even a wimp like you could turn him into a pile of ash while his guard is down. You just got to- '  


**  
*You refuse**

****  
  
'What!? Why not? Now's not the time for mercy you fool! Don't you understand?  
          
        H     E     '     L     L         K     I     L     L         Y     O     U '  


**  
*You refuse**

****  
  
'Hmmph, well then o' valiant one. What exactly   _a_ _r_ _e   _you going to do?' the voice sneered at you. However, you were unfazed by it's mocking tone, a spark of determination igniting within you despite the bleak situation.  
        The truth was, you weren't sure you would survive the peril you were facing. Whether you would die or not was unclear, and that frightened you. However, if there was anything you  _were_  sure of, it was this:

  
  
        _If any blood was to be spilled, it would not be by your hand_

_  
  
_ Frisk came to you in hope that you could _spare_ this world and its people from Chara and their bloodshed. If you were to turn around and kill a monster such as Sans, despite their intentions, you were certain you would never have been able to earnestly speak to them the same way again. Not after crushing their hopes like that.

  
  
        _'I'm not sure, but there has to be another way'_ you replied, one last snicker reaching your ears before the voice faded away, leaving you to face the danger before you as time swiftly slipped from your grasp.   
        Truth be told, you had one idea left, though your confidence in its success was anything but high.  
          
         _Tick  
  
        _Unfortunately, there were no other options if you were to refrain from harming the monster, now ready to deliver the final blow.  
  
         _Tock_

_  
  
_ This  _had_  to work. 

  
  
        _Tick_

  
  
        If it didn't....

  
  
        _Tock_

  
  
        Well...

  
  
        _Tick_

  
  
        **You didn't want to think about that..**

  
  
        _Tock  
_

__  
Your soul flared a harsh violet as your mouth gaped open, eliciting a loud, terrified scream that pierced through the howling wind, resonating through the forest.  
       
          "S    O    M    E    B    O    D    Y    .    .    .    .     H    E    L    P    !"

  
  
         ***You called for help but**

****  
  
n   o   b   o   d   y          c   a   m   e   .  
  
         
  
        Nevertheless, your efforts certainly weren't in vain. The sheer volume of the cry had startled Sans, breaking his concentration, bones embedding themselves into the snow as the blue light surrounding you faded away. Without a moment to lose, you leapt to your feet, barreling past the skeleton, frozen in surprise. In fact, he didn't seem to register your escape until you had disappeared over the hill, the flash of a black cloak catching his gaze through the falling snow before flickering out of view.

  
        Racing through the icy trees, you swiveled your head, crimson eyes desperately searching for any sign of your pursuer. At first glance, it would have appeared that you had lost him. However, it soon became evident this wasn't the case as you caught sight of a blue blur materializing from seemingly nowhere, fading into the storm before reappearing once more, even closer this time around. Your eyes widened in shock as you picked up the pace.

  
         
          _'Was he teleporting!?'_

  
  
        _**'(Y/N), INCOMING UNDYNE AT 3 O'CLOCK!'**_ Frisk's voice screamed. Sure enough you twisted your head around just in time to see a very angry looking fish-lady in armor come lunging towards you wielding a spear. Panic surging through your veins, you veered left, your heart beating wildly in your chest as you fled. 

  
        You didn't expect to meet a cliff at the end of the path but hey, with your current luck, anything was possible. 

  
        "End of the line, punk.." you heard Undyne growl as you turned to face the two, your breath hitching in your throat.

  
        "Wait, I didn't-" you were cut off as a spear impaled itself in your shoulder, your speech shifting from a cry of mercy to a shout of pain as blood soaked the black cloth.

  
        "Save your filthy lies,  _human.."_ Undyne spat, looking down at you in disgust. Your looked down at your trembling hands, tears threatening to spill. After all your efforts to save monsters, to be treated like _this_? Though you knew deep down that they were mistaken, that they wouldn't be doing this if they knew the  _truth_ , it still hurt you just as much as your physical pain.   
         _They needed to know the truth. Not just for your sake, but for Papyrus' as well._

  
        "I didn't kill hi-" your words were stripped away once more as another spear found its way into your arm, a gasp of sheer agony filling the air as Undyne stepped forward, yellow eye blazing in anger.

  
        "I SAID SHUT IT!" she bellowed, another spear materializing in hand. Blurred with tears, your eyes shifted to Sans, eye sockets hollow of light and emotion.

  
        _'He wouldn't show mercy for you, not for someone who killed his brother... But I didn't! Why won't they listen!?'_

  
        "Sans please, Papyru-" your soul glowed blue as you were thrown into the ground repetitively with terrifying force, pain crashing over you as you collided with the icy terrain over and over and   **o   v   e   r . . .**

**  
"D O N ' T    Y  O  U     D A R E    S  A  Y     H  I  S    N A M E"** Sans' voice escalated to a yell as his magic continued to pummel you into the ground until your body, bruised and beaten, stained the snow with blood. 

  
        ' _ **(Y/n)!?'**_ Frisk cried as you lay there, unmoving. Your soul pulsed weakly as you hung onto consciousness by only a thread. Oh how you wished the pain would stop as you felt the heavy gaze of the skeleton and the warrior. And then you heard them.

  
        _Footsteps..._

  
        You were unsure as to why they bothered you so much, a sense of alarm overtaking your pain as they grew louder, and yet the other two didn't seem to notice at all.

  
        _They're getting faster..._

  
        Suddenly the urge to rise grew stronger as a familiar presence loomed from beyond, like a wolf lurking in the darkness, waiting to strike.

  
        _They're getting louder_  

  
        Like a shadow, the silhouette of a child appeared, creeping silently upon the two with knife in hand.  
        "SANS, WATCH OUT!"

  
        Through the pain and exhaustion, you were suddenly up on your feet, shoving the skeleton out of the way, your hood flying back as the knife fell upon you, a sickening crunch ringing through the crisp air.

  
        ' _See Frisk? I told you I would protect everyone.'_

  
        _'_ **(Y/N)!'**

  
      **'K-kid?'**

****  
  
CRRAAACK

  
        The white haired child fell limp in the snow as a purple heart shattered into a million pieces


	14. His Mistake

        Twas a stormy day outside. Snow was falling, wind was howling. On days like this, monsters like Papyrus should have been home, lodged indoors as Sans relentlessly bombarded him with ice puns.  
    _Should have.  
                But of course, this wasn't the case._  
          
        Empty silence greeted the skeleton as a force of blue energy closed the door behind him. Once lively and warm, a desolate atmosphere hung over the household as Sans shambled up the wooden steps towards his room. A twinge of despair ran through him as his gaze fell upon his brother's room, now vacant.  
        "I'm home... Paps..." he murmured as his fingers clasped onto the torn remnant of familiar red fabric, his shoulders heaving as he choked back tears.  
        He was hoping he wouldn't have to relive this nightmare, that things would be different this time around. Everything had been perfect: the barrier had been broken, everyone was alive, and for the first time in a while, Sans was truly happy.  
        But now his happy ending had been stripped away.  
          
        _And oh boy, did it **hurt  
  
        **_Blue hood pulled down to his eye sockets, Sans made his way to his room. Ignoring the mess, he stumbled over to bed, collapsing onto the old mattress as a muffled sob escaped from his shaking form.   
        An hour passed before his weeping ceased, exhaustion overpowering the short skeleton as the soft cushion beneath his head beckoned him forward into darkness.  
  
        ............................  
  
      Sans was stirred awake by the constant chime of a phone. Grumbling, he sat up, fishing the cellphone from his jacket pocket. As his gaze fell upon the caller I.D, a spark of curiosity was ignited within him.  
          
         _It was Undyne  
  
        _Pushing his thoughts aside, he was quick to answer, forcing a fake smile as he rattled off his usual greeting like nothing was bothering him.  
         
          _Like nothing was wrong_  
          
        **"Hey Undyne, what's up?"** he began, the smile slowly falling from his face as her words registered in his mind.   
          
        _'The human is doing **what** now?'  
  
  
             ****************************************************************************************  
  
        _It didn't take long to find the kid, the black garment draped over the quivering figure was easy to spot in the icy white landscape as it peeked out from behind a tree.   
        _'Huh, what's with the costume change?'_ he thought, edging closer to the miserable creature as they scanned the area for any signs of danger, unaware of his presence.   
         
        _That's when he saw it_  
  
        A flash of red caught his gaze as the painfully familiar fabric, previously concealed by the dark cloak, emerged from hiding. The tattered ends of the scarf fluttered in the wind as anger boiled within the skeleton, his eye socket radiating a harsh cobalt as magic surged to his fingertips.  
        Papyrus had worn that scarf for as long as Sans could remember. Of course, being a skeleton, he didn't have any use for such a thing since the cold went right through him. Despite all that, that red scarf remained his prized possession; it defined Papyrus. Sans never saw his brother without the brightly colored fabric trailing close behind, and to see it curled around that human, no, that  _demon_...  
        It violated his brother, his legacy, and it drove Sans to the edge.  
         
         _'That little brat was going to pay!'_  
  
                ****************************************************************************************  
  
        **'WHAM!'**  
  
        Sans watched, a hollow expression plastered across his face as the child collided with solid wood, a streak of black hurtling towards the frozen earth as he stemmed his flow of magic, resting his hands in his pockets. He felt a slight surge of satisfaction as the body fell limp in the snow, a soft chuckle escaping into the crisp air as he approached the human.  
          **"Tibia' honest, I expected a bit more fight from you, but here you are, running away. Heh, and to think that _I_ didn't have any guts.." **    
        But of course, the kid found the strength to get up again, struggling to stay on their feet as they stared into hollow eye sockets with those _blood-red eyes_ that filled him with a burning sense of rage. He barely held back as blue magic encircled them, slamming them to the ground once more.  
 **"But y'know, that doesn't really matter in the end, does it?"**   he snickered, the kid continually trying to get up only to be forced back down over and over again.  
          
          **"What really rattles my bones..."** he continued, right hand suspended in the air.  
  
         **"If you think you can just kill my brother....."**  a series of bones materialized around him.   
  
         **"And wear his scarf like some sort of prize..."**  It was time to end this.  
  
         **"Buddy...."** he gave a soft chuckle, his fists clenched.  
  
         **"Y     O     U     '     R     E            I     N            F     O     R            A            B     A     D            T     I     M     E"**  
  
         ****************************************************************************************

 

                 "S    O    M    E    B    O    D    Y    .    .    .    .     H    E    L    P    !"  
  
        Sans immediately tensed as the desperate cry filled the air. He hadn't anticipated  _this._ The skeleton expected the human to fight back, shout, snarl, or at least threaten him.   
          
        But _this. . ._  this was sincere cry of distress.  
  
        When he finally covered from his shock, the human was already gone. Sighing, his gaze caught hold of a distant black in the flurry of white, racing down the hillside.  
  
        'I've had about enough of this. . .' he sighed, snapping his fingers, the world transforming around him.  
  
 ****************************************************************************************

 

        "Sans please, Papyru-" anger flowed over him as the injured human uttered the name aloud, his eye socket blazing as he sent the human crashing into the ground. Rage enveloping his thoughts completely, he watched as the kid collided with icy terrain over and over and   **o   v   e   r . . .  
        **

**"D O N ' T    Y  O  U     D A R E    S  A  Y     H  I  S    N A M E"** Sans yelled, lashing his arm to the side as magical energy coiled around his outstretched hand.  
  
        **'WHAM!'  
  
       ** _ **That** was for tearing away his happy ending_  
  
         **'WHAM!'**  
  
        _**That** was for killing Papyrus_  
  
         **'WHAM!'**  
  
        _**That** was for taking his beloved scarf_  
  
         **'WHAM!'**  
  
        _And_ **that** was for running away  
  
        Beads of sweat rolling down his head, he stopped to take a breath, glaring down at the crumpled form lying in the snow. Undyne stood beside him, unmoving, as she followed his gaze, her fists clenched. Through the screaming of the wind, Sans could hear ice crunching underfoot but quickly brushed it aside, his sight trained on the miserable creature in front of him.  
        
        **.      .      .      .      .      .      .**  


 **(que OST-Undyne's End for Maximum Feels)**  
  
         "SANS, WATCH OUT!"  
          
        The skeleton barely had time to register the warning before the kid was suddenly barreling towards him, shoving him aside as the glint of a sharp blade caught his attention a moment too soon. From there, time seemed to slow down as the hood fell back, hair as white as the falling snow fluttering past his vision before the child's body fell limp at his feet.  
       

 _'No.. nonononono... this can't be happening!'_ he thought, panic surging through him as blood began to pool around his feet. Child laughter, dark and sinister, filled the air as he scooped up the kid in his arms, shaking them gently in a weak attempt to earn a response.  
       

**"K-kid?"**

  
        His knees shook as he felt their soul, weak and fragile, shatter before his eyes, the child growing limp in his arms.  
        _'What have I done?'_ Fear and guilt washed over him as the weight of his actions began to settle in.  
          
       

 _'Sans please!'_  
  
       

 _'Wait! I-'_  
  
       

 _'I didn't kill him!'_  
  
       

 _'SOMEBODY HELP!'  
  
        _Their desperate pleas filled his head as dimly lit pupils scanned over the series of cuts and bruises covering their pale skin, blood pooling from the gash across their chest, soaking his jacket red.   
        "Tch, it's a shame really.." the brown haired girl mused, cleaning the fresh blood from her knife. "I was hoping to find out where they hid that weakling brother of yours,  _then_  kill them, but seeing they were half-dead anyways, I guess it wouldn't make a difference. Ah well, more work for me~"  Sans' head shot up at the mention of his brother, the child chuckling at his reaction.  
        "Papyrus is alive?" he gasped, blue swirling in the darkness of an empty eye socket. They gave a short nod, scowling at the memory.  
       

        "Unfortunately, yes. I was just about to kill him too, that is, until that good-for-nothing  _rat_  got in the way.." a sadistic smirk crept onto their face as realization struck.   
         
        " ** _J  u  s  t        l  i  k  e        t  h e  y        g  o  t        i  n        t  h  e        w  a  y      f  o  r      y  o  u"  
  
        _**A growl pierced the air as Undyne stepped forward, yellow eye blazing with  
         
       _Shock  
                Anger  
                              Guilt  
                                        Sadness_  
         
        "I guess the punk was telling the truth after all.." she hissed, her fists clenched tightly as she fought to control her emotions. Sans watched, the body in his arms growing cold.  
        "They didn't kill Papyrus, they protected him. They protected  _us_. Even after we put them through so much pain...." her voice shook as a soft, pain-filled laugh escaped into the air, her gaze shifting to Sans.  
        "We really messed up this time, huh?" she whispered hoarsely, shooting him a sad smile before a series of spears materialized around the warrior, her face twisting into an enraged expression.  
        "As for  **you**..." Undyne snarled, extending an arm towards the child threateningly.   
  
        _"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"_ she roared, sharp blades shimmering a radiant blue as they were hurled forward with incredible force. There was a blur of movement before the spears struck desolate ground.  
          
        "Tsk tsk, there you go again, attacking children with spears. I guess old habits die hard~!" the malicious voice appeared a short distance away, lips curled in a devilish smirk as Undyne snarled, launching another attack. Spears flew one after another as the child continued to elude injury, their eerie giggling piercing the frigid air.   
        Sans could sense Undyne's energy draining as the fight dragged on, the snowy terrain coated in spikes. Though he knew his assistance would be required sooner or later, a small part of him wanted to stay rooted in place, shielding the small figure from further harm.  
        _'Not that it matters anymore...'_ he thought grimly. Making up his mind, he removed his jacket, firmly wrapping the blue garment around the kid before placing them gently in the snow, a safe distance from Undyne's rage.  
        **"I'm so sorry.."** the skeleton whispered, turning his back to the little one, a pang of guilt rising in his chest as he trod towards the chaos.  
         
         _Sans never even knew their name_  
  
        He arrived just in time, pulling Undyne away from the path of a razor-edged knife as the human lashed out, barely missing their target.   
        "Thanks Sans.." Undyne breathed, her eye trained on the human as they crept forward, ready to strike once more. Sans gave a short nod, azure illuminating his form as magic circulating through him. There was a soft hum as two Gaster Blasters were summoned, looming over them protectively.  
        **"I think it's about time to wrap this up, don't you agree?"** he sighed, his solemn expression casting an ominous aura.   
        "I couldn't have said it better myself~!" they chimed.  
        Blasters firing, there was an earthshaking explosion as the massive creatures destroyed everything in their path. A storm of frosty debris enveloped them, temporarily clouding their vision as the skeleton desperately sought to detect the murderous human, concealed in the snow and ice.  
        The sound of blades clashing shattered the deadly silence as Undyne managed to deflect the knife before sheer force knocked her aside, the child plowing Sans to the ground in the midst of chaos.  
        Quickly recovering from the shock, Sans looked up to find the glistening edge of a knife pointing towards his chest, a Cheshire grin hovering over him. He instinctively raised his hand, ready to summon bones from the ground in order to impale the demon.  
        "Ah -ah-ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you.." they crooned, inching the knife closer. "One more move and you'll be _nothing but dust_ , got it?" Sans glowered at them, resting his hand on the icy floor.   
        **"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I doubt I'll be better off regardless of my actions."** he retorted, earning a soft chortle from the child as their grin widened.  
        "True, very true indeed. However, I wanted the pleasure of enlightening you as to what I plan on doing _after_ I've dealt with you~" they sneered, prodding the knife closer.  
        "First things first, I'm going to find that _pathetic_  brother of yours and slaughter him _slowly_ and _painfully_. Oooh, maybe I'll try what that brat did and walk in wearing your  _dust covered jacket_. I mean, blue isn't really my color, but hey, **it'll be worth**   **watching him fall into despair**." they taunted, anguish and rage surging through the skeleton as the image of Papyrus' heartbroken expression searing into his skull.  
        "After I'm done with him, I'll move through the  _rest_  of the underground, butchering everyone and everything until there's   **n o t h i n g    l e f t**." they snarled, raising the knife above their head as they readied the final blow.  
        "But look on the bright side Sans! Now you and your dead friend over there can   _b u r n     i n    h e l l     t o g e t h e r ~ !"_  Sans squeezed his eyelids shut, bracing himself in anticipation for the devastating pain as the knife came down.  
         
         _And yet, the blow never came_  
  
        Sans heard a gasp of shock as his eyes flashed open to see a hand, firmly locked around the human's arm. In one swift movement, the knife was ripped from their grasp, skidding across the ice as a familiar figure loomed over them, eyes glowing a fierce green.  
  
      _The white-haired child was awake  
                          
                         and Sans could no longer sense their soul_  
  
  
        "Y-you! But.... I killed you! I watched you die! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!?" the brunette shouted, falling back. The white-haired child did not respond as they stepped forward, their face void of any expression. Red orbs widened in alarm as luminescent green pierced through them; the brunette dove for her knife only to freeze as a dead-tone voice stopped them in their tracks.  
  
        "C h a r a ,   l e a v e    n o w . . "  
  
        Sans watched in astonishment as the murderous demon seemed to shrink at the name, hands grasping the hilt of the blade as they stumbled to their feet. He rose, expecting them to attack; however, they fled, turning once to meet the emotionless gaze.  
        "This isn't over!" they hissed.  
  
                 _And then they were gone  
  
        _Sans turned to the child, eyes locked onto the empty space where the murderous human once stood. Worry clouding his gaze, he  approached them, his pace quickening as they seemed to stagger slightly.  
        **"Kid!"** he shouted, catching their fall as they crumpled, falling back into unconsciousness. Cradling them in his arms, he sighed, feeling helpless to do anything as he sat down in the snow; this was the second time they had saved him today while he couldn't even save them the first time.  
        _'Come on buddy, wake up... please wake up...'_


	15. Perseverance

' _ **(Y/n), wake up....'**_  
          
        A faint whisper echoed through the dark abyss, reaching your ears as you drifted through the vast sea of oblivion.   
  
        _ **'Hey, (Y/n), pal. Rise and shine..'**_  
  
        Stirring slightly, you felt the voice growing closer, a familiar violet glow illuminating the pitch-black void. Curious, you extended your hand, reaching out to grasp the light.  
  
        _ **'Come on, you're almost there..'**_  
  
       Drawing closer, you felt a sudden warmth spread through your body as your fingers curled around the radiant energy. Memories of pain, happiness, sorrow, and relief flooded your thoughts before a blinding light engulfed the darkness, your vision fading to white.  
          
        ______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
        You awoke to find yourself resting upon a bed of golden flowers. This time, however, you were not alone.  
  
        "Heh, it's about time.."  
  
        You were startled by the abrupt voice, jolting forward to lock eyes with harsh violet.  
          
        Before you stood a smiling young man, his calculating gaze hidden behind thick spectacles as he stepped forward, extending his hand. Eyeing the open palm with caution, you acknowledged the gesture nevertheless, placing your hand in his. In one swift movement, you were hoisted to your feet, the boy's smile widening as he slipped his hand back into his pocket, retreating a few steps.  
        "You must be absolutely clueless right now, huh?" he mused, a strand of dark hair curled around his index finger as he paused to think for a moment or two. Releasing his grip on the lock of hair, his hand fell to his pocket, prying a small notebook from the patch of fabric. Quickly flipping it open, he rustled through the pages, scraps of loose paper catching your eye as they fell to the floor.   
        "Ah, here we are!" he chimed, pausing to read over the messy scrawl covering the battered paper. Seconds later, the booklet snapped shut, returning to his pocket as the boy's attention shifted back to you.  
        "Well, come along then! There's so much to see and so little time.." he proclaimed, ushering you away from the flowerbed. Questions swarmed your mind as the patch of sunlight faded behind you. Who was this guy? Where was he taking you?  
      _'Frisk? Hey, Frisk, can you hear me?'_ you called out, anticipating a response. Much to your dismay, your friend did not respond, but someone else  _did.  
        _"I doubt you can reach them here.." the boy sighed, earning a look of shock as you froze. Pausing in his step, he turned to meet your frightened gaze, a look of concern flickering behind his specs.  
        "Hey, are you alright? It looks like you saw a ghost.." he inquired.  
        "You... heard that?" you breathed, taking a step back. He adjusted his glasses, eyebrows knit in confusion as if he didn't understand the issue.  
        "Well of course I did! You called out to your soul - what did you expect....?" his voice died off as violet eyes widened in sudden realization.   
        "You really _are_ clueless, aren't you?" he sighed, noting the tension in your posture as you shied away from his piercing stare, observing your every movement.  
        "Relax, (Y/n). I'm not a mind reader, alright? Your thoughts are safely tucked away in that little brain of yours, so loosen up a bit." he joked, shooting you a reassuring smile. However, your uneasiness did not waver.  
        "What do you mean, 'called out to your soul'? Who are you?" you questioned shakily, flinching as the boy came closer, his hand outstretched in a welcoming gesture as he exhaled softly.  
        "If you really want to know, the name's Lucas.." he began, a harsh violet illuminating his form as a cracked soul appeared above his head, your eyes widening at his flickering form.  
         
         _**"Otherwise known as the purple soul of Perseverance."  
  
        **_Your mind reeled in confusion and surprise as the light died down, the boy's extended hand barely visible in the darkness.   
        "Look, I know you want answers, alright? Trust me, you'll get them, but we're running out of time. I'm here to  _help_  you, (Y/n). I've _always_ been." he urged. Despite your uncertainty, a small part of you believed in his words as your gaze resting upon the open palm.  
        "Are you sure I can trust you?" Lucas chuckled at the question, purple orbs glinting in the shadows.  
        "You already know the answer to that question, don't you (Y/n)?" he mused.   
         
          _He was right_  
  
        ***You choose to take his hand  
  
        **There was a blinding flash as the world around you vanished suddenly. Squeezing your eyes shut, your grip on Lucas' hand tightened as visions of blurred faces and echoes of muffled shouts filled your head.   
        "(Y/n), you can open your eyes now."  
        Crimson eyes fluttered open to face a familiar sight, the crackling of a fire replacing the chorus of voices that ceased to wrack your brain.  
          
        _You were in Toriel's house  
  
        _" _TORIEEEL!_ " the voice of a young child startled you, causing your grip to tighten around Lucas' hand as you froze in panic.  
        "Don't worry, this is just a memory. We're invisible, (Y/n)." Lucas reassured, noting the anxiety clouding your expression. Nodding slowly, you allowed yourself to relax, loosening your hold on his fingers as a little boy with dark hair and violet eyes charged into the living room, looking around frantically.   
        "Lucas... is that?" you questioned, peering closer as the child raced into the kitchen, disappearing around the corner.  
        "Yes, (Y/n). That would be me from the past.." the older boy sighed. You may have been imaging things, but you thought you saw his face flush ever-so-slightly as he admitted so.  
         _'Was he embarrassed?'  
        _Noting your amused expression, Lucas suppressed a scowl, shuffling off to join his younger self in the kitchen without another word. A soft giggle escaped your lips as you trailed behind him; it was odd to see him lose composure.   
        Turning the corner, you found little Lucas locked in conflict with a familiar goat-lady, his arms crossed as he shot her a challenging glare.  
        _"My child, you cannot have pie until after dinner.."_ Toriel chided, waggling her finger.   
        _"Please? Just one slice Miss Toriel!"_ the little boy pleaded, clasping his hands together. You fought to maintain a serious expression as Lucas hid his face in his hands, mumbling something inaudible.   
        _"Now now, we'll be having none of that in this household young man!"_ Toriel scolded softly in an attempt to sound stern. However, it was evident in her wavering expression that she was having a difficult time _staying_ that way.   
        _"Pleaseee? Just a slice! Just one!"_ the child persisted.  
        _"Lucas, that's enough." Toriel replied.  
        "I promise I'll be really good! I'll even listen to those boring facts about snails, come on pleaaase!"_ he shot back, earning a disapproving frown.  
        _"Boring? Listen here my child, I'll have you know..."_ she trailed off, shaking her head. "Oh goodness, we're off topic, aren't we? Now, for the final time: no pie after dinner!"   
       
         _"Please!"  
        "No!"  
        "Why not?"  
        "It will spoil your appetite!"  
        "So?"  
        "My child, what do you mean, 'so'? Dinner is the most important meal of the day!"  
        "Really? I thought breakfast was.."  
        "Lucas, you are missing the point here!"_  
          
        You watched in amusement as the two went back and fourth, both sides refusing to back down until the motherly-figure noticed the dewdrops pricking the corner of his eyes, immediately dropping down on her knees to meet his height.  
        _"Goodness gracious my child, are you crying?"_ she questioned, expression clouded with worry. Turning your head towards the older boy, you noted the expression of guilt growing on his face as you leaned closer.  
        " _Are_ you crying?" you inquired, eyes narrowing in suspicion. You received no response. Shifting your attention back to Perseverance Jr, you watched as the goat-mom caved in to concern, exhaling softly.  
        _"If it really means that much to you, I guess one slice won't hurt, will it?"_ Rising to her feet, she removed a knife from the drawer, carefully removing a small slice from the pie sitting on the counter before handing it to the boy on a plate. The boy sniffled a quiet _'thank you'_ before slipping out of the kitchen, a mischievous grin plastered across his expression. Mouth agape, you turned your head towards the Lucas of the present.  
        "Don't you dare.." he warned, scowling as your lips curved into a smirk.  
        "Sinnnnn.." you taunted, waggling your finger in an imitation of Toriel.   
        "Oh be quiet!" he retorted, gesturing for you to follow him before disappearing from sight. You let out one last chuckle before hurrying after him.  
        Turning the corner, you were greeted by a dizzying flash as the world around you transformed once more.  
  
                                                  *******************************************  
          
        The harsh light subsiding, your vision adjusted to the soft glow of a lamp as your attention shifted towards the goat woman, a warm smile on her face as she tucked the smaller Lucas into bed. Peering closer, you realized that the boy had grown older since the last memory, his childish grin replaced with a familiar piercing stare.   
        _"Goodnight my child."_ Toriel smiled warmly, removing his glasses and placing them on the bed-frame. There was a short pause as the boy hesitated in his response; something was clearly on his mind.  
        _"Miss Toriel? May I ask you something?"_ he inquired. Curious, you shot the Lucas of the Present a quizzical glance. He didn't seem to acknowledge your gaze as he leaned against the door frame, his eyes clouded with guilt.  
         
         _Whatever was going to happen next **wasn't** going to be pretty_  
  
 _"Of course you may!"_ Toriel responded, her hands folded neatly on her lap as she sat upon the mattress.  
        _"When can I go home?"_ His response was short and simple, and yet those words carried heavy weight, bringing dead-silence as the goat woman froze, her smile growing tense as she struggled to maintain a happy tone.  
        _"What ever do you mean, my child? This is your home, isn't it?"_ she managed, her voice straining as she spoke. The smaller Lucas seemed to sense her distress and broke eye contact, shaking his head slowly.  
        _"I want to go back to my **real** home.."  _ the boy responded, tensing slightly.   
        _'He knows he's upset her..'_ you thought, drawing closer only for a hand to wrap around your arm, gently pulling you away from the situation as the two continued to exchange words. Confused, you turned to meet a downcast expression; Lucas was hesitant to release your arm as he spoke.  
        "Trust me, you'll want to keep your distance in a moment or two.." he sighed, loosening his grip. You gave a nod of understanding before a loud cry caught your attention.  
        _"Don't you understand? I'm just trying to protect you!"_ Toriel lashed out.   
        _"By keeping me locked up here forever?"_ the boy retorted angrily, causing her eyes to widen in shock.  
        _"No... I.... I didn't mean it that way.."_ she stammered, a pained expression lingering upon her face.   
        _"Then what **did** you mean? Why can't I go home?" _he shot back, fists clenched in frustration.  
         _"Because they.... they'll.."_ she stuttered, resting her face in her hands as the child pressed forward.  
        _"Because they'll what?"  
        "BECAUSE THEY'LL KILL YOU!" _she snapped, her head jolting up as she lost her composure, eyes blazing with mixed emotion. Instinctively, you stepped forward with the desire to comfort the motherly guardian, only to be torn away from their world as the scene faded to white.  
                                                           
                                                *******************************************  
       A familiar door loomed over you as crimson orbs skimmed over the dimly lit hallway. Memories of blood and dust flooded back; you immediately recognized this place as the Ruins Exit.  
        "Lucas, why are we..?" you trailed off as a surge of panic washed over you, head swiveling left and right in a frantic search for the boy.  
           _Lucas was nowhere in sight  
        _"Lucas? LUUUUUUUCAAAAAS! Where are you?" you called, eyes brimming with worry as you stood alone in the gloomy hall, wondering where the purple soul had gone.  
        Two minutes had passed when you felt a hand on your shoulder, prompting a startled shout as you whipped around to see the boy, staring at you expectantly.  
        "Lucas, you scared me!" you exhaled, frowning at his obvious amusement towards your reaction.  
        "Heh, sorry about that (Y/n).." he chuckled weakly, exhaustion tinting his expression.   
        "Hey, are you alright?" you asked, eyes widening in concern. "You disappeared for a while, I was worried.."  
        "Relax, I'll be fine." he said, giving you a reassuring smile as he ruffled your hair.   
                 _"We're running out of time.."  
        _You swore you caught his smile falter for a split second before the sound of footsteps filled the air, a young boy emerging from the corridor.  
        "What is he doing here?" you thought aloud, watching him closely as he looked over his shoulder, a solemn expression written across his face.  
        "He's running away." Lucas answered, violet gaze fixed on his younger self. Eyes widening, you observed the boy in silence as he stood before the set of doors, casting an eerie shadow over his slim form. He seemed hesitant to proceed, staring at the emblem etched into the doorway for a long time. After what seemed an eternity, he took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, a hollow _creak_ echoing through the Ruins.   
        _"I'm sorry Miss Toriel, I truly am.."_ he whispered, his words hanging in the empty air.  
                And then he was gone.  
         
        You heard a sharp cry of pain as Lucas crumpled to the floor. Concern flickering across your expression, you barely had time to react before the world around you dissolved into blank space once again.  
          
                                            *******************************************  
  
        The sound of rushing water filled your ears as you felt the rocky terrain beneath your feet. Snapping your eyes open, your gaze fell upon the morbid sight before you, causing your blood to run cold.  
        Crimson stained the cavern floor as the silhouette of an armored monster stood over a bloodied corpse, a series of spears protruding from their abdomen while a pair of glasses lay shattered nearby.  
         _It was Lucas_  
        You watched in horrified fascination as the monster kneeled before the limp child, a soft glow flickering against the glare of their armor as they removed the radiant purple soul from the body. Your breath quickened in pace as a sickening sense of dread rose in your chest. Pupils shrinking, you staggered away from the scene. Memory or not, you were watching Lucas'  _death,_ and it  **terrified** you.   
        Turning away from the bloody sight, you fled into the depths of the cavern, desperately searching for the boy.  
        "Lucas? Lucas where are you!?" your cry echoed through the cave, heart pounding in your chest. It wasn't long before you caught sight of your friend, crumpled in a heap on the cold stone. Racing over to his side, you shook his arm frantically.  
        "Lucas? Come on, answer me!" you pleaded, earning a small groan in response. Stirring slightly, violet eyes flickered open to meet soft crimson.  
        "(Y/n)? What's wrong?" he murmured, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the silver drops pricking the corner of your eyes, threatening to spill as you choked back a sob. A moment passed until his expression softened in understanding.  
        "You saw my death, didn't you?" he sighed. Sniffling, you gave a short nod before being pulled into a tight hug, your tears freely falling as you let yourself sob into his shoulder.   
        "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." he whispered as the two of you sat there in an embrace, the world beginning to transform around you. The sounds of running water faded into the distance as the rocky terrain became smooth tile. Light filtered in through the windows of the building as you released the boy from your tight hold, gaze travelling across the long corridor.  
        "Where are we?" you asked, wiping the tears away. Lucas smiled, helping you to your feet before taking in the scenery himself.  
        "It appears, my dear (Y/n), we have reached our final destination." he chuckled, a hint of sorrow in his voice as he spoke. You tilted your head in confusion.  
        _'Final destination?'  
        _"It's a shame, really. If I had the choice, I'd stay here and chat with you for ages. After all, there's so much for you to know.." he shot you a sad smile as his form began to flicker in the shimmering light.   
          
        _**"Unfortunately, I'm on borrowed time.."**_  
          
        Your eyes widened in shock as you took a shaky step towards him.  
        "What do you mean, _borrowed time_?" you ventured, earning an apologetic glance from the boy.  
        "You saw it shatter, didn't you? My soul?  _Our_  soul?"   
  
        ************************  
  
        **CRUNCH**  
          
        ' _See Frisk? I told you I would protect everyone.'_  
  
        _' **(Y/N)!'**_  
  
      **'K-kid?'  
  
        CRRAAACK**  
  
        ************************  
  
        You felt your knees grow weak as memories of your 'death' replayed in your mind over and over.  
         
        "(Y/n), my soul was destroyed. I'm nothing more than the fading essence." he explained, holding up his right hand. Sure enough, his fingers had already begun to fade away.   
         _'No..no...no... this is all my fault...'_  you panicked, bringing your hand to your mouth as tears sprung to your eyes once more. Lucas seemed to have sensed what you were thinking and pulled you into a warm hug, form flickering as he did so.  
        "Don't  _ever_  blame yourself for what happened, (Y/n). You were doing what needed to be done, that's all. Chara's the one who killed me, not you, alright?" he said, making you cry even harder.  
        "I don't want you to disappear! I want you to stay with me...please....don't leave me." you sobbed.  
        "(Y/n), I've been by your side from the moment you landed in the Underground." he answered, meeting your gaze.  
        "How come I never heard you?" you sniffled, causing the fading spirit to smile as he ruffled your hair one last time.  
        "Yes, it's true I was never able to talk to you, but I promise, I was there. When things got tough, I was there to help you push forward. When you felt like giving up, I was there you keep you going. And now, I'm going to ask you to push forward without me." his pain-filled smile was barely visible as light pierced through his transparent form. He didn't have much time left.  
         
        "What can I do now?" you whispered hoarsely.   
                 
         __**"You already know the answer to that question, don't you (Y/n)?"**  
  
         An agonized wail filled the room as a pair of glasses clattered to the floor.


	16. The Rest of the Story >_>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment its been like several centuries and you forgot to update on AO3  
> Crap

Hey guys, so the story actually has more chapters, I just uh, forgot to post them here >_>   
you can actually find the full story here: https://www.quotev.com/story/7416908/Player-2

If the link doesnt work just google Undertale Player 2 on quotev it should come up

A thousand apologies my dudes


End file.
